Red Hood: Capital Fall
by Hates
Summary: The Red Hood recognises the crippling effect debt has on a person's life as he beings a crusade to rid the Gotham gang bosses of their hold over the people of Gotham, giving them another chance at living. The Red Hood is then prompted to lead a full out revolution against the world system, freeing more than the citizens of Gotham. 'Cause we all deserve a second chance, right?
1. Chapter 1

Red Hood: Capital Fall

Note: I own none of the characters. + this is a new interest/passion and I hope you guys can send me any constructive criticisms. + I apologies before hand in case any of the characters are out of character + I may not have the best detailed knowledge of Gotham streets, etc. + More BatFam will be introduced in later chapters. Thank You.

Chapter One

Find the intruder!' shouted the Penguin, waving his closed umbrella at his men in a fit of anger.

That 'intruder' would be me. Red Hood on the streets and Jason Todd when also on the streets, but only when I don't wear, you know, the red hood.

I infiltrated the Penguin's headquarters almost perfectly but one of his henchmen decided to go on an alternative route and stumble upon a vigilante preparing to destroy all of his boss' data.

'But, Red Hood', you may say, 'why are you only trying to destroy the Penguin's data and not, I don't know, take his money?' I would reply to you with 'Stop.' And that 'This is bigger than money but at the same time it is also all about the money.'

My parents were poor. No two ways about that. But what they did not need were the loan sharks that were sent from the gangs in Gotham. Sent by gang leaders like: the Penguin, Falcone, and Maroni – also the same gangs my dad took money from. And when the interests are sky high and the banks won't help you, what's a man with a family going to do? Get addicted and beat his wife and child. That doesn't sound right, right? But that's how my life was. Physical and emotional abuse from a young age, no wonder I got adopted by an equally emotionally abusive father. But at least he taught me how to fight, how to become a vigilante.

So here I am, trying to destroy the Penguin's digital data to free the people of Gotham from debt and loan sharks that would ruin their lives. Hacking his mainframe first, then the good old fashioned way of destroy his the non-digitised data with explosives.

I'm with my back to a concrete beam which won't hold for long with all these bullets flying into it. I have an automatic handgun in each hand. The henchmen who alerted my presence to the rest of his group is on the floor with a bullet to his head. Not dead. Rubber bullets. But he is very, very unconscious.

There are four guys shooting at me with MP5s, luckily for me they're completely in sync with one and other, so when I hear the last bullet leave their barrels I'll do a quick turn to my left and get all four with four shots.

'One', I breathe in, bullets flying past my head.  
I breathe out, '  
'Three', I breathe in.

I hear the last bullet leave the barrel. Okay, here we go.

I make a sharp turn to my left, no longer covered by a crumbled beam, and shoot the first guy on the far left with my left handgun, second guy with my right handgun. And again, with the last two guys remaining. The guy on the left got a bullet from my left handgun and I shoot the guy on the right with my… Oh shit!

That mother fucker got me. I don't know where exactly right now, the adrenaline is too much for me to find the wound nor feel the pain.

He's scared. He's stopped shooting. I shoot the final guy in the chest and he flies back, scampering on the floor. I look down to see that I'm bleeding from my waist, he's lucky it was a clean, through and through, shot or I wouldn't be in such a good mood. I walk up to him, shoot another rubber bullet into his chest, he's still relatively conscious. I take off his helmet to give him a shot right between the eyes to knock him out cold.

It's a young boy, surely no older than 17. He's crying.

'Please. Please don't kill me. I'm begging.' He pleads to me as I stand over him with a gun pointed in his face.  
'Hey kid, stop crying. I'm not going to kill you.' He's still in hysterics, I do the only reasonable thing in this situation and knock him out with the handle of my gun./p

No need to make him suffer any more than he needs to. Probably needs the money. Probably has a runaway father and a drug addict mother. Probably just trying to support himself, to survive Gotham, and maybe, hopefully, escape it.

I make my way to the Penguin's computer mainframe. I can't see any resistance. I break open the box on the mainframe and connect my BatComputer to it. Yeah, I still use his shit when I need to, no point being too proud.

I start hacking and deleting all of the Penguin's data. Got a lot of stuff on here, but it won't take me long, the firewall is pretty simple.

Done.

Now I need to make my way to the Penguin's office. He's probably in Bludhaven by now. I can just walk in without… Oh, for fuck sake!

He's still in his office and he's now shooting at me with that ridiculous umbrella-gun.

I look down and reach for my flash bang. I look at my wound. I'm now bleeding bad, feeling light headed. Come on Jason, all you need to do is knock him out, inform the police, get patched up, and have a long sleep.

I grab my flashbang and throw it inside the office. I hear the Penguin shouting, 'Argh, what the hell was that?!'

I move into the room swiftly, kick his umbrella-gun out of his hand. I grab his left arm and bend it behind him. Bang his head on the desk. Punch his left shoulder blade, breaking it. When in Rome, right? I can't not take the opportunity.

He's now knocked out, on the floor.

I place explosives all over his office, easier than destroying individual documents. I tie the Penguin up, then proceed to the window, opening it. I shoot my grappling hook to the building opposite with Cobblepot under my left arm. We swing and I set off the explosives. No one should be dead at the end of this night if everything goes to plan.

I call the GCPD, 'Cobblepot's outside Second and Third Street, near the scrap yard' and hang up.

I'm now in my bathroom, I've finally finished stitching up my wound. The kid got me good. Ha. I take off the remaining bottom half of my uniform and walk into the shower. I turn on the water and sit down, bringing my knees to my chest. I look up, the cold water begins to hit my face. I needed this after a night out.

I am calm. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

My eyes are tightly shut but I can still see him, I feel his presence in the left corner of my room. He's angry. He's sad. But most of all, he's disappointed in me. When was he never disappointed in me? He's probably thinking 'Why Jason?', 'What are you doing?', 'Why are you doing it?', thinking hard. He's angry, he's going to grab me out of my bed by collar, oh wait, no, he knows that wouldn't work on me, he's thinking about how he can show his sincerity to me, how he care…

Wrong.

He grabs me by my collar, he's not wearing his costume. He lifts me out of bed and pushes me to against the wall with his right arm against pushing against my trachea. I do not resist. I want to know why he is here, and if he believes he has the upper-hand, he'll tell me.

'Why did you do it Jason?!' yells Dick.

I'm glad it was him and not the Bat.

'Dick,' I say sighing, 'I know you haven't come by to have a little chit-chat.'

'This is serious, Jason. You've killed someone.'

I've killed before, I know I promised to stop killing but when it needs be it has to be done. So why is he taking this 'kill' so seriously? I'm pretty sure I didn't leave any corpses behind at the Penguin's HQ.

'I don't recall killing anyone?' I reply.

I stared into Dick's eyes, I saw the anger in his eyes die out, making way for his look of dread.

He pulls his right arm away and takes a step back. That hold hurt me throat but I won't let him have the satisfaction of knowing.

'Jase.' he starts, this is where the big brother card comes into play, pretending he cares for me, he only cares because we're forced to. 'You've killed someone,' he continues, 'he was only a kid an –'

Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck. I knew who he was talking about. But how did he die? All I did was knock him out. It couldn't have been that kid.

'd you killed him, Jase.'

The dread in his eyes turned to complete and total disappointment.

'Dick, I used rubber bullets,' I think I'm trying more to reassure myself more than reassuring Dick at this moment, 'I definitely didn't kill anyone… yet. But if you continue to break into my apartment and crush my trachea, I will kill you.' I look straight into his eyes as I finish my sentence. And I meant it. And he knew I meant it, he takes another small step back and relaxes his muscles and tone.

'Jase, before you left the Penguin's HQ you left explosives, right?'

'Yep.'

'That explosive killed one of his henchmen. He was very young, he didn't look a day over 17.'

'But I secured the room and grapple hooked out of there with the only other person in that area, the Penguin, under my left ar –' as I finish my sentence I realise what I did not previously see, whilst grappling out the kid must have entered the office, or at least its proximity range, and got hit.

'Yes but,' he then proceeds to recite to me what I've already just realised, 'he got hit by the blast and lied on the floor for 2 hours. He didn't die from the blast, he died from a piece of concrete falling onto his torso as a result of that blast, crushing his ribs and puncturing his lungs. He died in severe pain, drowning on his own blood.'

I drop his gaze and look down, I know what I've done. This shouldn't have happened. For once, I agree with Dick, I too, am disappointed in myself.

'I didn't, know he was there!' I shout to drown out his piercing words.

'Look Jase, I'm not going to bring you in. He was a henchman for the Penguin and I will take your word that you didn't know the kid was there.' But I'll need you to stop being the Red Hood for a while.'

I was about to laugh out loud if we weren't discussing the death of a kid.

'Who do you think you are? You're not him, and I'm not Robin and you're definitely not my brother.'

'Jason, that's an order. Lay off the hood and we won't have any problems.'

Dick climbs out of my window and grapples across the street.

What the fuck?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It's been 2 hours since Dick confronted me. It's nearly 4am. I'm still thinking about that kid's death. I know it was an accident but if I set the explosives few seconds later he would be alive and I wouldn't be out here distracted, fighting a random would-be rapist.

I've still got my Red Hood outfit on, a random thug wouldn't alert Dick. I have no idea why, but the mugger isn't frightened, he's standing against a brick wall with my fist hurling towards his face. He ducks out of the way but I don't stop my fist from making the connection with the wall. I'm still so angry. My fist connects. I feel my skin inside my glove split open, the blood flowing out within the glove. He gets a straight punch at my kidney. I'm reckless right now, I should end it. He tries punching me in the same place but I grab his wrist with my left hand and give a hard blow to his head with my right hand. He's staggering back. I bring my right hand towards my mouth and use it to take off my glove, I see my hand covered in blood but I don't mind it. I punch him again, knocking him out, but this time his face is now sprayed with mine and his blood, like a Jackson Pollock painting if the only paint he used was red.

The piece of scum is now on the floor. I call GCPD and inform them of the location of the guy's unconscious body and I grapple swing out of the alley onto the roof of Gotham City Bank.

I need to speak to someone. Keeping this to myself won't be healthy, I look down at my bloody fist, and it won't be pretty for anyone else, that guy found out the hard way, ha. Who can I reach at this time?

It's ringing.

It's on its 5th ring now, he's not going to pick up, I should just hang up and erase my call.

'Hey, Jay!' He starts in a cheerful manner, why was he so happy at 4am? 'What's up?'

'Hey Tim, can I come over to speak?'

'Of course!' He seemed overly excitable. 'I needed a distraction from this case.'

'Cool, I'll see you in a bit.'/p

'Cool beans.'

Man, why did I call him?

I arrive at his apartment.

He's staring at his computer screen, not even looking at my direction and begins, 'You know that you called me, right? You didn't need to break into my apartment through the window.'

Ha, maybe it's in our blood?

'I need to speak to you, Tim.'

He's sat in his computer chair with his every-occasion red hoodie, he turns the chair to face me and begins to slowly rock back and forth.

I continue, 'I killed someone.'

'Water, wet.'

For fuck's sake, why did I call him? I'll probably end up knocking him out if he continues being a smart arse.

'He was a kid.' That got rid of his smirk.

'Why are you telling me this?'

'Because I didn't mean to. It was an accident, wrong place wrong time.'

Silence for a few moments.

'I believe you Jay. I knew you would have done anything to prevent the kid's death.'

I don't even know if I believe that.

'Thanks, Tim. This is why I called you. Dick just went crazy and is now demanding I ''lay off being the Hood''.

'Maybe he has a point? What were you doing there?'

I'm so close to punching this kid square on the mouth.

'I attacked the Penguin's records and one of his henchmen, the kid, died because of my explosives.'

'I see. The Penguin, you say. I've got regular updates on the records of the crime bosses of Gotham, I don't know if you've tried, but hacking them is like child's play. We can go through the Penguin's files and find out more about the kid if you want, it may give you closure.'

'Sure.'

We go through the profiles the Penguin has on his men until we find him. His name…

'Miles. That's him, Tim.'

Tim reads out his profile, 'Dark hair, 5 ft 10, yada yada yada, urmmmm, he was 16.'

'Okay.' I reply coldly.

'Hmmm, there's a written agreement between Miles' father and the Penguin. Miles was used as a repayment of his father's debts. That is uncool.'

He was a victim of what I set out to destroy. I was supposed to free people like him, but instead, I've taken his life.

Tim continues, 'It looks like Miles' dad had debts to Gotham Central Bank; a pay day loan company, MoneyMart; and the Bank of America. He mustn't have been able to pay them back so he had to take loans from loan sharks like the Penguin.'

'Gotham Central Bank, MoneyMart, and the Bank of America.' I repeat, memorising the names for my list.

'I'm sorry Jay.' Tim stands from his chair and opens his arms to hug me. I demonstrate no resistance so he gives me a hug. He steps back and sits back down. I missed the silent comfort of hugs. 'So what were you actually doing?'

'I was destroying the Penguin's records to erase any data he had on debts people owed him. To free them.'

'I see.' He's smiling. 'You're fighting the good fight, Jay.'

'But that's not enough, Tim. Don't you see? This is bigger than just a few crime bosses in Gotham, this is a disease. It's a pandemic. Sure, I can help the little guy get out of debts to the Penguin or Two-Face, but what then? I need to aim bigger, I need to change the whole system. We can't allow the big corporations and banks screw over the people and force them into having to do backstreet deals with criminals.'

'Jason…' he looks down.

He's confused, I know he believes in what I'm saying. But he is also trying to think about how he can persuade me that this is how the system is and I that I can't, shouldn't, intervene.

He looks back up, into my eyes. Smiling, 'I believe in you, Jay. I'm here for you. Always.'

'I know, kid.'

This is why I called him.

'I'll make my way out then, Tim. It's nearly 6.'

'6?! Wow, haha, I need to get to sleep or I'll end up falling asleep on the job.'

I use the window to grapple out, I can feel him being annoyed. I can't just walk out like a normal person, I've got an image to keep up. When was the last time you've seen the Bat use a door? Also, I enjoying annoying Tim, we couldn't end our meeting with a cesspit of emotions and brotherly comradery.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Hi, thanks for reading my FanFic, hopefully you're all enjoying it and my writing is bearable, haha. Also, is the average length of my chapters good or do they need to be longer? Also, I would just like to say that I would appreciate it if you guys can review it please, even just messaging me privately or posting anonymous reviews is fine by me. I lack a lot of motivation so I just need to make sure that there are a few of you out there who want me to carry on because I am genuinely pleasantly surprised that I've been able to carry this on for 4 chapters, I'm not usually this dedicated or motivated.

To conclude, I don't want to be one of those writers who beg for Reviews but just one or two to keep me motivated would do and I hope you guys who are reading this will carry on enjoying my story. Thank you all a lot! :D

Chapter Four

By looking at my mini wrist computer, I can see the whole set up of Falcone's HQ, the usual, 2 dozen thugs heavily armed with MP5s, going on their usual routes. This shouldn't be too difficult, just need to do the same thing as I did at the Penguin's HQ… minus the dead teenager.

'Okay Jason, let's do this.' I tell myself.

I hear footsteps behind me, getting closer. The pebble filled roof gave them away.

'Red.'

It's Dick.

I can't see his face, but I know. I wish I had that cool face changing gizmo he got at Spyral.

I turn towards him, 'Dick, it not 'Bring your adoptive brother to work week' this Tuesday! Gosh, you never listen.' I have a massive grin on my face, unfortunately he can't see it due to my helmet.

'What did I tell you about doing this?'

'Dick, please.' I raise my hands up to the air. 'You know you can't stop me. But I'm more than happy for you to take a few of Falcone's guys out, if you want.'

I turn my back to Dick, preparing myself to enter through the roof door. I can still hear and sense him. He stretches his right arm to pull back my right shoulder.

I turn 180 degrees to the right and he loses the grab he has on me. I manoeuvre my right hand around an unbalanced Dick, I bet he's hating this so much right now, ha, and I grab his throat. I slide my right leg behind Dick's left one as I push his head straight down to the concrete roof and knock him out.

I had enough of his yammer.

I drag Dick's unconscious body so he is out of sight until I get back.

Time for some action.

I run through the catwalk railings on the second floor and shoot two guys, rubber bullets of course.

I jump down to the middle of the room with Falcone's main computer with all the files. Six guys present. 2 standing on the railings opposite me, 2 seeking refuge behind a concrete beams directly in front of me, and another 2 behind me, ready to shoot.

I have my pistols ready and shoot at the 2 guys on the railings, both falling several meters onto the ground. I dive to the rear left of the room and shimmy around a beam where I find the other 2 thugs previously behind me and shoot them both in the head without even giving them a chance to react. After these 2, 6 of Falcone's men are down, 18 more to go. *Sigh.*

I wait for that half a second pause between every next round of bullets. When it comes I make a turn to the right of the beam and sprint towards the thugs, disorientating them, raising my guns straight out at shoulder height and shoot both of them in the head.

I walk towards the computer and pull the chair out and sit down. I click my fingers and knuckles and do my hacking magic and manage to delete all the data he has on debts owed to him and loan sharks. Okay, this should help some more of Gotham's deserving, mpf, citizens, I know it would've helped mine.

I head back to the roof top after I destroy Falcone's remaining hard copies, no explosives this time, I've learnt my lesson, and take out the remaining men.

I go to the same place I left Dick, 'Good, he's still unconscious.' I lift his body up and take a quick selfie, you never know when it may come in handy, and then put him over my right shoulder. I walk to the edge of the roof and grapple down and place Dick in the passenger seat of my Batmobile-esque car and start the engine. I look to my right and see him begin to move his head slightly. We should get to the Bat Cave before he regains consciousness.

I drive into the Bat Cave with Alfred standing at the Bat Computer, staring at my direction. I open the door and get out.

'Ah, Master Todd, what a pleasant surprise.'

'Hey Al, just Jason, please.'

'As you wish, Master… I mean, Jason.' He smiles and continues, 'So what is the reason for this surprise Jas-'

I open the passenger seat door before Alfred could finish his sentence and pick up Dick's unconscious body and place it over my right shoulder.

He continues, 'Oh my! What has happened to Master Richard?'

I reassure Alfred with a slight smirk on my face, 'He's fine, just unconscious.' I carry Dick and place him on the surgical table to let him rest. 'I'll be off now Al, can you look after Dick?'

'Of course, what use would I be if I could not take care of a simple unconsciousness? But Jason, may I ask what happened?'

Do I tell the truth or just lie? I don't want to lie and betray Alfred's trust, but it is easier for everyone if I just lied. 'It was… um, me. I had to knock him out.' Okay, truth it is then.

'For what reason…?'

'He got in the way of something important to me, Alfred.'

'And what may that be Jason?' He raises his left eyebrow in intrigue.

'I'm trying to save the people from the likes of Penguin and Falcone, trying to save the people from the crippling debt and parasitic loan sharks that infest Gotham, Alfred. Mpf, of course Dick wouldn't know anything about that, he was pretty much raised with no worries about money, and then got adopted by a billionaire. He doesn't know what it feels like worrying about what's going to happen to you or your family at the age 9 because you have a good-for-nothing father who has endangered everyone's lives.' I pause. I feel myself getting more and more angered by the thought of my past and father, but I don't want to take my anger out at Alfred, or even Dick, for that matter.

Alfred takes a step closer to me and puts his hand on my shoulder and softly says, 'Continue. It is okay, I am here for you Jason,'

'And the kid I killed by accident, which is eating me up inside, was there not because it was the wrong place at the wrong time, it was because his father owed money; to the Penguin; to banks; to pay day lenders. The kid was traded as a soldier for the Penguin to wipe away his father's debts.'

I look away from Alfred's eyes, 'That could have been me. I could've been traded into the Penguin's, or Falcone's, or Maroni's gang. I could've been that kid I killed.'

I take a deep breath and exhale. I take a step back so Alfred can't rest his hand on me. 'Look Al, I'm going to continue doing what I'm doing. I'm going to the same thing to the corrupt banks and pay day lenders and no one will stop me.'

I turn my back to Alfred, and a, now, conscious Dick, and walk towards my car. I know Dick heard every word I just spoke. I wasn't just doing that to explain to Alfred what or why I'm doing the things that I'm doing, I was also doing it so Dick could hear my warnings. I don't want to have to knock Dick out again. Okay, that was a lie, I would love to knock him out again. I just don't want him to become a hindrance.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hi Guys,

I just wanted to say thanks a lot for the reviews, they're very appreciated and they help me keep motivated and dedicated to carry on with this Fic! Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I just read Arkham Knight Genesis, I really enjoyed it, they changed quiet a bit from the comics as you all who have played or seen the Arkham Knight game will know. However, the first issue and my idea of Jason and his family were very surprisingly similar, especially when Jason's dad tries to trade him to Maroni's men to pay off his debts, same thing Miles' dad did with the Penguin. But yeah, you guys should check it out. Also, the BvS Ultimate Edition trailer has been released and I am very very excited as I loved BvS! Also I'm hoping we can find out more about Jenna Malone's character, is she actually Barbra Gordon? I really want to hear your guys' opinions on it, PM me or leave a comment on the Fic who you think Malone is playing, same with Scott Eastwood in Suicide Squad.

With that all done, we can carry on with Red Hood: Capital Fall.

* * *

Chapter Five

I'm driving through the country side from Wayne Manor, to be more precise, the Bat Cave, to Gotham. I better camouflage the car a bit, my work for today is done, and I don't need any super-villain surprising me with an attack because my car was flashy. I lower the driver's side window half way, the cool, midnight air is blowing through my hair. I run my right hand through it, rest my head back and rest my eyes for just a second. A much needed second. I needed it so I'm back to a settled mind, mpf, as settled as a mind that has been; emotionally and physically abused; tortured; brainwashed; and resurrected, can be.

I reach Gotham, making sure I slow down on my way to my apartment. I see a kid half a mile ahead. I slow down to essentially come to a complete stop in front of the kid, I lower the window all the way down and lean my head out. What is he doing out on the streets of Gotham at this time? Can I really question him? I was out much later and doing much worse at his age on the streets.

'Hey kid,' I call to him. I look at my watch and carry on trying to reach out to him, 'It's nearly 1am, what are you doing out at this time?'

No response. He just offers me a blank face. He looks no older than 8 years of age, hair and clothes scruffy, and, what looks like, a homemade sling for his left arm. He kind of reminds me of Damian, short, tanned, dark hair, I'm just hoping this kid doesn't turn out to be a massive dick like he was. Well, still is.

I try to speak to him again, 'Hey, what's your name?'

All he does is flick his thumb 8 times with his one good arm. I feel a rush of anxiousness come over me, I'm now worried this kid has might have some sort mental condition. With the current cuts to public services and the health sector he will never overcome it.

I carry on softly, 'My name is Jason, it's cold and dangerous out here, would you like to come with me? I promise I won't hurt you.' This would look so inappropriate out of context.

The kid nods. Yes! He understands me. Well it appears that he understands…?

I exit my car and take a step towards the boy, I bend my knee to have direct eye contact with the kid to reassure him. I place a hand on his shoulder the way Alfred did to me earlier, I look at his arm and make a mental note that I need to get it fixed and continue with my soft voice, 'It's going to be alright, okay?' I smile as a nod my head to let the kid know that I meant it. I do mean it.

I hold the kid's hand and walk him to the passenger side and buckle him in, he flicks his thumb 12 times, pauses for a second, and flicks it another 10 times. I don't know what he's doing but he seems… happier now? I get in the car and we start driving.

I can't take him anywhere now at this time, the police, hospitals, orphanages, are all either closed or too busy to care for a kid from the streets. It's probably best if I take him home tonight and give him to Alfred the next morning, he'll know what to do with a kid whose parents are probably dead. Oh wow Jason! I think to myself, I did not mean it to come across like that, cold and dark, I just meant that Alfred has experience looking after children who are, let's say, disadvantaged.

We arrive at my apartment, I get the kid cleaned up. I make a proper sling for his arm and give him Damian's spare clothes to change into. Ever since I found Damian knocked out in Gotham and brought the ingrate to my apartment, I've kept some spare just incase. They're obviously too big for this kid but he'll have to make do. I leave the kid in the living room for a few minutes as I enter my bedroom to change into a pair of slim fit grey jogging bottoms and a plain black top.

I show the kid my bed so he can sleep in it tonight whilst I get the sofa. I try to communicate with the kid again before he falls asleep, 'So, what's your name, kid?' I know he's mute, to some degree, but I can usually understand what Casse means without a problem when she and I converse.

The kid flicks his thumb 8 times.

I think for a second, rubbing the stubble on my chin. 'Do you understand what I'm saying?'

The kid flicks his thumb 8 times again, but in a different pattern.

Wow, why didn't I think of this before? 'You know Morse code!' I exclaim at my eureka moment. To be honest, what 6 year old from Gotham knows Morse code? Also, it's late. I try to list the other excuses I can find for why I didn't think of this earlier, detective skills aren't as they used to be, back in the day, ah.

I ask again, 'What's your name?' I'm now prepared with my Laptop out, trying to figure out exactly what he is saying.

He responds with his flicks, ' _Leo_.'

I do a bit of research online and come back to the kid, 'Your name is… Leo?'

Leo smiles very drowsily with eye lids which can't stay open any longer even if Leo wanted to. He puts his head to rest on the pillow and before he or I know it, he falls asleep.

I spend the rest of the night learning Morse code. I sit at my desk in the living room, I look out of the window out onto Gotham and I can see the sun start to rise over the buildings, it's 6am. I think I've finally got the grasp around the code. I even made Leo a little Morse code-esque machine so he can communicate with me without having to hurt his poor thumb. I move the chair back and raise my arms behind my back, stretching, I let out a short groan. I make my way to my bedroom to check on Leo. He's still sound asleep in my bed. I then make my way back to the living room and throw myself onto the leather sofa. It has that nice cold feel on my face, and that new, weird leather smell that I like.

And before long, I fall asleep.

* * *

Note: When Leo communicates with Morse code his speech will be in _italics_. So looks like Jason now has a little kid who is pretty smart! Maybe Jason has found his Robin? Haha. What do you guys think about this new, small intro of an OC? Am I straining too far off the main plot or do you guys enjoy these side plots? Because the end goal for Jason still is to free as many people as he can from debt!

Thank you so much for reading! XxX


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

' _Jason. Jason. Jason_.'

That ringing. I groan out allowed and turn my body so my face is swallowed by the sofa.

It continues, ' _Jason_.'

Oh shit, it's Leo. I shoot up and turn to face the kid. 'Hey Leo, what's up?' I press the home button on my phone and see the time, 11:37am, later than usual but hey, I'm pretty much a 19 year old single dad with a kid to look after!

He uses his puppy eyes, ' _I'm hungry', he thinks that'll work_? It does.

We walk to the kitchen and I lift him up and sit him at the stool and make him a bowl of cereal, he's 8, he's not going to want a proper meal.

After he's finished eating he looks up to me with a big smile on his face, squinting his eyes, ' _Thank you, Jason_.'

'It's alright, Kiddo.' I reply. I still need to know why he was out at that time and where his parents are, they're probably worried sick. 'Leo, what were you doing out at that time last night?'

' _What do you mean_?'

'It was 1am, and you're a kid. Kid's aren't allowed out at 1am.'

'I wasn't "out", I was home.'

So he's a homeless 8 year old. 'Your Mum and Dad?'

' _Dead and somewhere_ '

Wow, he didn't even change his facial expressions while telling me that his mother is dead and that he has a deadbeat Dad. I don't know if that's a good sign, that he's strong, or a bad one, that he's far too emotionally traumatised and numb. 'I'm so sorry to hear that, Leo.' He and I aren't too different, childhood-wise. 'Both my parents died when I was a kid, I know how you feel.'

He doesn't look the one bit phased about what he's saying or what I'm saying. He puts his hand on top of my hand and says ' _It's going to be okay, Jason_.' I just died inside, the good type. He recreates the big smile and squinting eyes again, he is so innocent, he lifts the cereal bowl with one hand and using the other to ask, ' _Can I have some more_?'. I oblige.

'What is your Dad's name, Leo? Maybe we can find him and he can look after you? What do you say?'

He shrugs, he's more interested in the cereal but manages to reply when he brings his face out of the bowl to take a breather before going back down for some more. ' _Omar Arle_.'

Hmm, an Arabic first name and a Dutch surname, shouldn't be too hard to locate in Gotham. 'Leo, you finish up here and I'll go get ready in my room.'

After a good hour searching through all data bases I have access to, and a few I just broke into, I couldn't find this, "Omar Arle". Scratch that, I'm not giving Leo to Al, or even the authorities, if Leo can be with his Father, then he should be. He might not be a deadbeat like I assumed, he might genuinely be concerned for his son? I probably just assumed badly of him because my biological father was a deadbeat alcoholic and my adoptive father was an emotionally negligent vigilante.

I don't want to bother Tim with my problems but I can't let my pride get in the way of helping Leo. I need to visit Tim again and get a whereabouts on Leo's father, he's always been the best in our family when it comes to technology and detective skills.

I send Tim a text, _Need your computer skills with a case. I'll be there in an hour?_ Need to consider traffic because I can't be swinging through Gotham with a kid on my back.

 _Cool beans. Just let yourself in… like last time -_- haha_

Leo and I enter Tim's apartment from the front door. I see Conner, Superboy, walking through the living room reading a newspaper. 'Hey Conner, where's your boyfriend at?'

'A gay joke. Funny. Haven't heard that one before. Tim's upstairs in his room, still working on a case.'

I don't think he likes me?

I knock on Tim's door.

'Come in.' He shouts so we can hear.

'Hey, Tim, thanks a lot fo–' I'm confronted with a smoke bomb as I enter and my first instinct was to grab Leo to make sure he's safe.

The air vents directly above us are now sucking the smoke out of the room. Tim runs to my aid, 'Oh shit, I'm so sorry, Jason, I didn't know that you weren't wearing your hood. I wanted to test out the new led-based smoke pelle–' He doesn't finish his sentence because he can now see Leo and hear his cries. 'Jason, what are you doing with a little kid in your arms?'

'What the fucking fuck, Tim?! Why would you do that? Now you've got Leo crying!'

He repeats with intrigue, 'Leo…?'

'Yes. Leo. The case that I wanted to see you about.'

'Le-o…' he strokes his non-existent facial hair on his chin.

'Tim, stop.'

'Haha, I'm sorry. I'll stop.'

I look at Leo, 'Are you okay now?'

He wipes his eyes, ' _Yes_.'

'He knows Morse code? Hey, that's pretty cool.' Oh, Tim worked it out in a matter of seconds… Whatever.

'Yes, Tim, I know. But firstly, why were you even testing out those smoke pellets on me?'

'I **was** going to test your hood's x-ray vision just in case Superman ever joins the Dark side and I need to take him down. You know what Bruce always taught us, have a contingency plan.'

'You? Taking down Superman? Dream on Wonder Boy.' Tim probably could take him down, with enough prep of course, but I'll take that to the grave… my second grave.

Tim ignores me, more interested in the little kid who knows Morse code cradled in my arms, 'He kinda looks like Damian… if he had the eyes of the devil, the tongue of an 18th Century academic, and if he were soaking in other people's blood.'

'Okay, back to business, long story short: Leo's father, Omar Arle, is somewhere in Gotham and I want to reunite them so he doesn't fall into social services, or worse, become adopted by a vigilante.'

'Haha, don't worry Jase, I'll see what I can find and get back to you.'

I go sit down on Tim's sofa, waiting for his results. I laid, a now sleeping, Leo besides me as we both rested our eyes for a bit.

I'm slowly waking back up from the sofa in Tim's room, I look to my right to where I laid Leo, still sound asleep. I hear whispers from Conner and Tim.

Tim whispers to Conner, 'No, Dude! We can't draw dicks all over his face, he'll kill both of us, like legit, murder the shit out of us.'

'Relax, Tim' Conner replies echoing Tim's volume, 'I'll draw it on while you take a quick picture. We'll even clean it off before he wakes u–'

I interrupt them, standing up from the sofa and waking from my sleep rubbing my eyes, 'Why don't you try it Conner? Then we'll see who the real dick head is.' I take a moment to congratulate myself on that witty comeback, well done, Jason. 'Anyway, don't you guys have secret criminal organisations to put down or whatever the Teen Titans or Young Justice, or whoever, do?'

Conner raises his right index finger as to start making a list, 'One; it's pronounced Just Us. Two:–'

Tim grabs me by the arm and takes me to his computer and silences his friend, 'That doesn't matter now, Conner.' He looks back at me, 'Anyway Jase, here's what I found on Leo's dad, he was a hard one to find you know, no wonder you struggled.' As soon as Tim finished his sentence he regretted saying it.

I pretend to not take any notice in what he just said, 'Carry on.' I tell him in a stern voice, maybe even-Batmanesque, 'Where is he?'

'He was going under an alias, Robert Fowler, but I tracked that alias back to him. He lives in apartment 3B, in the Narrows, on Meyer Street. I didn't manage to get much on the guy, to be honest, just got his address. No picture, no criminal record, no national insurance. The man **was** a ghost, well, until I found him.' He ended that sentence with a cocky grin.

I pat Tim on the shoulder 5 times, this feels weird. Maybe I should just rest it on his shoulder? I rest my hand on it. Okay he is looking straight at me with complete confusion. I step back and act like none of that just happened. 'Well done, Drake.' I want to show him that I love him but I don't have the words to express it, and probably because I wouldn't be able to live it down with the others knowing, so this shall have to do. But I feel like he appreciated even that. 'I guess next stop is: Meyer Street.' I start walking towards the front door.

'Look after Leo, Jason.'

I look back at Tim and give him a small salute and nod, 'Of course.' And I leave with Leo in my arms.

* * *

NOTE: Thanks a lot for the favourites, follows, and reviews. I appreciate them all! Here in this chapter you've just learnt a lot more about Leo. I've introduced Conner into this because I now know about how much of a bromance (or maybe more?) Tim and him have. I've also noticed, no one has pointed this out to me, but my Fic is pretty much a sausage fest? Idk if you guys see it as a problem but I'm planning on adding more females, we need valid representation. Also, next chapter is complete and ready to be published but I'll like to see how well this chapter does. And I'm trying my best to publish weekly, on Fridays, but if I feel like the quality is starting to slack, or if you guys think that, then I'll try to spend more time on each piece because there is no point in rushing this. Finally, the next chapter involves violence, the use of drugs, a degree of child abuse. Will I have to change the age rating of this Fic? As always, thank you all for reading, especially if you just read this rambling.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Hi guys, thanks for sticking with this fic and thanks to the 3 reviews + 1 guest review, you guys are the real MVPs. But I still love the rest of you x

I've decided that this is the current timeline and what everyone is doing, in case anyone is confused: This is post Red Hood&Arsenal, Tim is still with the Teen Titans, Dick is still a part of Spyral, Bruce has still lost his memory, Damian is still off travelling the world (not really sure what he was doing, I haven't read that series). So this explains things a lot better, as to why Jason called Tim before Roy, why Tim and Conner are living together, why Dick can't completely stop Jason, and why Bruce nor Damian haven't made actual appearances. But this does not mean that the timeline can't be changed. Maybe everyone will be back in Gotham?

\+ I've recently discovered Young Justice Abridged by DCUniverseAnimated on Youtube and they are hilarious! I highly, recommend you guys have a look. Anyway, here is chapter seven where meet Leo's father, Omar, for the first time.

* * *

Chapter Seven

The next day Leo and I arrive at Apartment 3B, I know he'll be in, I've monitored his past schedules. Ah, we humans are such suckers for habit and order.

I look down to Leo, holding my hand, 'It's going to be okay, we're going to meet your Daddy.' Leo didn't seem to have much to say about his father, so hopefully this will go to plan. Hopefully I don't jinx it like I did back at Penguin's.

I knock on the door, 'Mr Robert Fowler, this is Jacob Hoth, Private Detective GCPD.' I hear movement in his apartment… he's coming to open the door.

He opens the door, a strong stench of beer leaves his apartment and enters my nostrils. 'What do you want from me?' He mumbled in disarray.

I push him into his apartment where he falls backwards on to his sofa in his living room and I close the front door. 'I know your name, **real name** , is Omar Arle.'

He panics, his speech is still slurred and mumbled as he waves his hands as if to protect himself from me, 'She said I won't be targeted.'

'What are you on about?' I didn't really care, probably just drunk and high ramblings. 'This here…' I point at Leo, 'Is your son.' I do a quick pan of his living room, empty bottles of alcohol and evidence of heroin use; I can't leave Leo here.

He calls at Leo, 'Oh yeah, I remember him. Come here then, you stupid boy. Always getting yourself into trouble.'

I don't trust him but Leo eludes my reach and runs towards his father. I guess Leo loves his father enough that he wants to stay with him, regardless of abhorrent state of his apartment.

I watch Leo run, Omar draws his right hand towards the left side of his face, diagonally across his body. He lets his hand sling back in a brutal manner to connect with Leo's face. Leo's on the floor. He landed on his broken arm and is crying. He's thinking "Why?" Thinking about how his father promised him that the last time he hit him was the last time. He broke those promises as quickly as he made them. "Why?"

He tries to stand up and escort me out. I run at him and tackle him back onto his sofa he was sitting on. I know I'm shouting at him. Things that say a lot more about me than it does about him. But I'm not there, it's like it's an outer body experience at the moment. All I can feel are my fists pummelling into Omar's skull. Fists flying back and forth. Back and forth. Back and Forth. Even as I have another man's life in my hands, I am the most at peace, and most calm, I've been for a while. I can hear a ringing.

I shout at him again, but this time, I'm back in the room. 'Why did you hit me?!' I scream. The words do not make sense in this current situation but the words are deeper than this. This is my retribution against my abusive father. 'Why did you do this to me?!' 'I thought you cared?!' Maybe some were also directed at Bruce? 'Why did you gamble our lives away, Dad? Huh, Dad?' I continue going deeper and deeper within my psyche as my fists continue firing, 'You caused my mum have a miscarriage! Didn't you?' Tears are now forming and dropping from my face, 'I could've had a younger brother, but you took that from me!' I can still hear the ringing.

I stop punching him for a brief second to catch my breath. I stand back from and I look up to the ceiling, I close my eyes so all I see his black. I breathe in deep. And out. All I hear now inside me head is a high pitched ringing. I open my eyes and look down. No longer a face. What was there is now covered in a pool of blood, fractures, and my sweat and tears. The ringing goes back to its normal pitch. I can still hear it.

I look at my fists and realise what I've done. Who I was in front of. I turn my head to Leo, he's standing up now, crying. The ringing is coming from him. I listen to the code from the ring so I can understand.

' _STOP. STOP. Stop hitting him. Please_.'

I'm a monster. I turn my body towards him. I get down on my knee to be at eye level, inadvertently recreating the first moment we met. I move on my knees, inching closer to him. 'Leo, please come here. I'm so sorry. He can't hurt you anymore now.' He's walking backwards to get away from me. I look down at my brown, leather jacket and see it covered in his father's blood. I didn't want this to happen. Why did it? Why? I take off my jacket and incher closer to him, begging for his forgiveness.

' _Stay away from me. You… monster_.'

I'm a monster.

I hear police sirens outside the apartment. A neighbour must've called about the disturbance.

Leo opens the door and runs outside, trying to get to the police, what he thinks is safety. I try to get off my knees and run to the door to reach him but he eludes my grasp. I need to leave this area before the police find me without my hood, with my bare face. I can't think of what just happened now.

I hear police officers coming up from the stairs to the apartment. I run to the bathroom window and crack it open and escape through the fire exist. And from there, I just run. I run to my apartment, making sure I take all the alleyways and shortcuts where there aren't any security cameras. It's a two mile distance. I run regardless. Run from what took place.

I arrive. I'm completely exhausted and drained. I go into my bathroom. I take off all items of clothing and enter the shower. Scrubbing myself aggressively enough to relive me from the trauma. I look down at my bloody knuckles. I'm a monster. I punch the shower tile. Nothing breaks. I punch it again. Nothing. I continue until one of them break, my hand or the wall. Luckily for me, the wall breaks after my 7th punch.

I exit the shower and sit on my bed. I'm still shaking. I took out my smoking pipe and a small bag of marijuana. Meditation won't work right now. This should calm me down. Calm enough to handle the situation. I break up the leaves and place it in the pipe. I burn the leaves with a lighter and inhale the smoke. I exhale.

I'm no longer shaking.

* * *

Note: Okay, so I added that Jason could have potentially had a younger brother, maybe that's why he is, to a degree, attached to Tim? But, damn Jason, you had to do that in front of Leo? Really? Smh. But I am glad I was able to delve a bit further into Jason's daddy issues and I enjoyed allowing Jason some degree of retribution. Maybe I was trying to compensate my own personal daddy issues? Who knows? Also, I feel like Jason would be the type to smoke weed occasionally, you know, not a pot head, because Jason needs his mental and physical abilities to be at its best, but when he needs to chill out a bit or celebrates I can imagine that he'll have some and maybe share with Babs? But yeah, damn it Jason, now what's going to happen with poor Leo? We'll find out it the next chapter. Ayyy.

+Thanks again for the reviews, I posted this chapter a bit earlier than usual to show my appreciation so I'm supposed to by posting these on Fridays, it's Friday here in London, but I know A LOT of my readers live in America so I guess you guys get this on a Thursday. Anyway, I end my ramblings here, thank you. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I wake up with a cold sweat, I can feel my clothes moistened. I turn my head to find the clock staring back at me, it's half one in the afternoon. How did I sleep for so long? I then remember smoking marijuana before I fell asleep. I really need to stop using it whenever I need to calm down, stop being so fucking weak, Jason. I put the remaining weed and my smoking pipe into a bag and stick it in my socks drawer.

I walk into the bathroom to wash my hands and face to get the weed smell off of me. I turn the bathroom sink on and begin washing my hands. **Argh**. Damn, I forgot my fists were still battered from last night. Haha, I really need to stop hitting inanimate objects.

I look up into the bathroom mirror. I'm staring directly at my hazel eyes but I don't see me. It doesn't feel like I'm there. I see a shell of me. It doesn't feel like I'm looking back at myself, but at a stranger. I smile. 'I fucking hate you.' I tell the person in the mirror, 'You're a monster.' I stare for another few seconds until I snap myself out of it. This won't help anyone. I need to stop. I need to go over what happened yesterday and what I need to do now. What if Leo told the police about me? What if they're coming to arrest Jason Todd right now? Leo knows my name. He knows where I live. He's a smart kid.

I go back and sit on top of the sheets of my bed with my laptop.

Okay, I need to go through everything recorded last night and this morning by the GCPD. This should be easy enough. Well, easier than finding Omar. I spend about an hour going through all the files, searching for any mention of Leo. Any mention of a mute, little kid. 'Got it.' I tell myself out aloud.

Interesting. No mention of any names. Not mine, not his father… not even his. Why was Leo not telling them anything? Maybe he hasn't reported me because he wants to come back to me? I continue reading the short file on Leo. He has a psychiatric evaluation later this afternoon. What the hell? He isn't crazy or mentally unhealthy? The kid's a goddamn genius. Ha, he knows Morse code for Christ's sake. I need to go and get him out of there. I can't let anyone know. Not Tim, and especially not Dick.

I break into the vents in the psychiatrist's room in the GCPD where Leo is sitting. His father's body is already in the morgue, ready for an autopsy. I listen into what the psychiatrist is saying to Leo.

'Leo,' I hear her call him, how does she know his name? 'Are you ready to talk?'

Leo doesn't respond. All she gets is a blank face. His innocence is gone. What have they done to him?

She continues testing Leo, I don't understand the significance of his subtle actions but the psychiatrist seems to do perfectly. She's writing notes attentively. I should wait until she forms her diagnosis, maybe I can help him. We all know that the underfunded healthcare system in America isn't going to help him.

'Okay Leo, we're done. Thank you so much for listening to me. Officer Gared will take you somewhere you can stay tonight, how does that sound?' Leo offers no response, yet again.

I exit the vents and pull the officer back from his shoulder before he leaves the room with Leo. I close the door to prevent any noise escaping the room, the walls are soundproof. I turn him towards me and punch him with a well-placed blow at his abdomen. He's been winded. He's now kneeling on the floor struggling to breath, I elbow him at the base of his skull and knock him out. Good. I don't think anyone heard that.

I turn to Leo and pick him up under his arms and cradle him in my left arm as I take off my hood with my right one. 'Hi there Leo, I'm here to save you.'

He doesn't respond, he's obviously too scared with all the police and tests going on.

The psychiatrist yells at me from behind, 'Get away from him, you crazy person!'

I put the helmet back on and turn to her. 'Look lady, I don't want to hurt you. I am this kid's…' I can't think of the word. What relation am I to Leo? Not his father, he's dead, good riddance. Not his **legal** father, this is waaaay far beyond legal. 'Guardian.' Yeah, Guardian sounds sufficient.

'What kind of Guardian are you?! He doesn't belong anywhere near a criminal in a mask.'

'I'm leaving with the kid, he wants to be with me.' I look at Leo's face awaiting reassurance from him. I get nothing. He doesn't even change his facial expressions when there's an unconscious body in the room and two people shouting.

'Are you blind?! Look at him.' She points at Leo in a fit of rage. 'He's suffering from severe PTSD. He is so emotionally scarred from what happened to his father that he is completely numb. He is an empty shell of a child.'

Was this because of me? Was I Leo's Joe Chill? Have I became what created me? Have I become my father? Become the Joker? No, it can't be. I saved him from an abusive father. He didn't tell the police about me. He wants me.

She continues as I pause and stare at Leo, 'He's so traumatised that he can't tell us about what happened that day!' She calms her voice, 'He needs therapy. Can you offer him that?'

No. I can't. I put Leo down back onto his feet slowly, I feel a sick, I feel guilty. I've failed him. 'Leo, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I thought I was helping you. I never wanted this to happen to you.' Warm tears are falling from my eyes and sliding down my cheeks, hidden under my helmet. I'm not sure if my hood can take this, it was never designed to be waterproof from the inside.

Leo grabs my hand, smiles, and flicks my thumb to communicate with me through Morse code, ' _Goodbye, Jason.'_

I blurt out a cry after I translate his message. I take off my hood, I make sure I still have my domino mask on, I wipe the tears from my eyes and look towards the psychiatrist, 'Promise me that he'll get the best treatment.'

'I promise.' She tells me in a solemn tone.

I kiss the top of Leo's head and put my hood back on. I make my way out of the building the same way I entered it. She runs to Leo after I've given her a safe distance, she's holding onto him the way I held him. I can see that she cares, I can start to believe that he will get the best treatment.

* * *

Notes: Yet again, thanks to everyone who is reviewing, following, favouriting, and reading my Fic.

So it seems like Jason was in denial, most of this chapter, in the role he played but it seems like he has finally accepted his wrongdoings. How will he move on from this? Also, I enjoyed writing Jason in denial as I really enjoy reading stories with untrustworthy narrators.

How are you guys feeling about Jason's actions in the last 2 chapters? Is it OOC? I believe that it's important for the author to put a bit of themselves into the character to give it a sense of authenticity and their stories originality, so I hope you guys don't mind too much, you know, with the marijuana smoking, Jason being mean to himself in the mirror not purposefully (something I unfortunately do after I've done something I don't like.)

Also, the UK has voted to Leave the EU so I am extremely devastated and depressed by this. It was the only hope we had in the UK for a progressive society but that has been now taken from us. I am writing this because I'm also going to Amsterdam next week so I won't be able to post a chapter next Friday, unless I find a way to do it, but the chapter I do post will be over double the length of my average chapters. Also, I've tried a slight change in my writing style in the next chapter, inspired by my reading of A Song of Ice and Fire by George RR Martin.

To conclude, I'm so distraught with the results of the referendum, the chapter next week may or may not be published. Thank you all for your continued, motivating support.


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Thank you all again for the Reviews, Favourites, and Follows. They really do help me and shows that people care enough for me to continue. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Nine

I wake from my restless sleep, my body thrashing from side to side, almost trying to escape something. I turn my body so I lay on my left, ever since I died and, been made to lie on my back in a coffin for all that time, I just can't bring myself to lie on my back in that position again, physically nor mentally. I crack open my eyelids to gaze at my alarm clock, begging for it to be present me with a reasonable time. 5:17 am. I let out a groan. As reasonable a time as any, I guess, for a vigilante. I shut my eyes and roll onto my right. I reopen my eyes, this time, I'm presented with a blinding light, the sun is rising over Gotham now.

I groan once more before I sit up, I notice the clothes that I'm wearing are moist from sweat, the summer heat was undeniable. I guess I'd take sweat over blood, or any other bodily fluids, any day. I take off my clothes and cross my legs, grabbing the heels of my feet. I analyse every point on my body, looking for anything that needs to be treated. Instead, I only find scars from past experiences.

The Lazarus pit took away all the scars I had before I was… reborn, brought back from the dead, became a zombie, whatever you wana call it. That is one of many reasons why I hated the pit, it took things from me, it took memories. Those scars meant things to me. The first time I got in a fight at school, I got my bottom lip busted open and it left a scar. I put my fingers to my lips, begging to be met with my scar… nothing. The first time I fought back against my father, when he tried attacking my mother, he punched and broke my nose, I had a scar from that. The first time I went on patrol with Batman and we took out a few thugs, one got lucky and cut my leg with a knife, I had a scar from that too. I wore those scars with pride, they meant something to me, they each had lessons to offer and a story to tell, but those were taken from me. I touch my skin and try to feel for the scars where they once were, but to no avail.

I sigh. Okay, enough touching myself, time to get to work. But what is work? Do I still focus on Leo? No. I've spent too much time on that kid and, as a result, neglected the mission, the crusade, as Bruce likes to call his own motivation for the cowl. But I'll need to check the GCPD records on what happened yesterday, when I broke in to… umm, **_rescue_** Leo? Erase anything that I need to, make the incident untraceable to me, then I can carry on with my **real** mission.

I hack into the GCPD, again, they honestly make it way too easy. I find reports from the officer I took down and the psychiatrist. Nothing too incriminating that would alert any other vigilantes, just a very sketchy profile, but better safe than sorry. I erase it all.

Okay, it's done. Time to move on. I let out another sigh. My actions took Leo away from me. I was to blame, I couldn't blame this on the Lazarus pit, or Bruce, or even Tim. I wish I could just blame it on Tim, ha.

I need to go big on my next hit, to show the scum that this is still happening, to show myself! This is what I should've been doing, this, instead of trying to play house with a kid. But these mob bosses aren't big enough to make up for my neglect, I need to think bigger…

MoneyMart! They're the second biggest pay day loaning company in the USA, and they crippled Miles' father, along with thousands of others, with debt. The mob bosses are a problem within Gotham, but this, MoneyMart, is a nationwide parasite.

From my research, the mainframe should be in the CEO's office in the central office on Wall Street. Which means I need air transport. I need to steal the BatJet. **Borrow** … I need to **borrow** the BatJet.

I enter the Bat Cave through one of the many entrances Bruce built. I have to hand it to him, it took a bit longer than I thought it would to break back in, obviously giving me keys to the Bat Cave would have been a bad idea, you know, I might try to steal something. It took exactly 3 minutes and 18 seconds, my personal best is still 2 minutes and 44. Either I'm getting slow or Dick upgraded the security… I'll go with the latter, for the sake of my fragile ego.

I've been in the BatJet plenty of times before, with, and without, Bruce accompanying me, so it shouldn't be too difficult to hotwire it. I make my way to the Bat Computer and use it to open up a fake wall, the door to the Bat Cave garage. Not your typical garage, a **Bat Garage**! It had multiple BatJets, and many, many more Batmobiles. All black of course. I rotate the garage with controls at the Bat Computer and pick one of Bruce's older models of the BatJet, I guess if he regains his memory, or if Dick stops pretending to be James Bond and comes back to Gotham, they won't be as pissed. Especially if it somehow gets destroyed on my mission. Not that anything like that **will** happen, it's just better to do as the Bat taught us, always have a contingency plan. I make my way towards the back of the BatJet and break into the access panel on its side. I connect the cable from my wrist computer into the access panel and hack it on, I then proceed to hot wire a few wires to open the BatJet door to enter.

Engines: On; Navigation: On; Destination: Chosen. Let's go! I actually haven't flown in one of these in ages, there shouldn't be any problems, let's just hope this all goes to pla… I really should stop saying that.

I fire up the engine and race through the Bat Cave, out through the waterfall covering one of the entrances. I pull up on the steering gear and make my accent to the skies of Gotham. The turbulence is rough. My whole body is shaking. I love it. Haha, it's so exhilarating. I'm racing through the midnight sky at 629 MPH, nowhere near the 845 MPH maximum, but still something. A **big** something.

I should get to Wall Street in 14 minutes, I can listen to some music. I place the BatJet on autopilot and take out my phone to connect to the jet's radio, Bruce actually had it installed at my request when I was Robin, I told him it was so I achieve the right mind-set before our missions.

Hmm, I scroll through my albums, ah, I've got it, Twenty One Pilots, Guns for Hands! I press play. 'Hmm, I must research on the feasibility of having actual guns for hands… and how they'll effect my love life…' I tell myself, and the camera in the BatJet, aloud.

Oh wait, this is my favourite part! I start rapping along aloud, waving my hands about and making hand gestures just to annoy the poor sap going over the recording… hopefully it's Dick.

 _'_ _ **We've turned our hands to guns, trade in our thumbs for ammunition,**_

 ** _I must forewarn you, of my disorder, or my condition,_**

 ** _'Cause when the sun sets, it upsets what's left of my invested interest,_**

 ** _Interested in putting my fingers to my head_** _,'_

I look to my left and see the moon. Full in all its glory, covering half the sky. Almost as bright as the sun this morning, glaring down at the world beneath.

 _'_ _ **The solution is, I see a whole room of these mutant kids,**_

 ** _Fused at the wrist, I simply tell them they should shoot at this,_**

 ** _Simply suggest my chest and this confused music,_**

 ** _It's obviously best for them to turn their guns to a fist._** _'_

I've been trying to learn that part off by heart for ages! I'm glad I've finally got it. I look up to the camera, 'Too bad you're not all there to enjoy that performance, 'Dad.'' I give a little smirk and place my hands back onto the steering gear.

I'm over half way there now, I go over my plan one last time before I reach the 238 foot MoneyMart tower. It's nearly 1am now, so there shouldn't be any civilians, I can go ham on the security guards… **if** I have to. Nah, I will. I need to let out some stress.

I turn the BatJet's cloaking device on, I hover it over the roof of the tower and grapple down.

I place small explosives directly above the CEO's office, timed to detonate in 15 minutes, that's where the mainframe should be. Trust the CEO to have the office right at the top. His kind always think they're more important than the rest. Without the workers they would be nothing. But here we are, the CEO, Michael Ailes is at the top. But this is good for me, much easier to break in, instead of having to make my way through the entire building. I really should thank him for having such a big ego.

I use my hood's x-ray vision to scout the office. No one present. Perfect. I abseil slowly down to the side of the office and carve out a hole in the window to enter it without making a noise. I use suction sticks to pull the piece out to make a hole wide enough for me to fit through. I push the piece of glass through the hole and place it on the floor of the office and I enter.

I walk to Ailes' desk and sit down at his computer, I connect my wrist computer to it and begin to hack it to gain access to all the records his company holds on people who owe MoneyMart money. Why is this legal loan shark business even legal? You take out $100 from a company like this to pay your mortgage payments or you electricity bills and they'll charge you hundreds of percent interest. They target the poorest and most vulnerable of our societies just to make a quick buck. All those local pay day lender shops on the high street, all those ads offering you money. Targeting people. **My** people.

I complete my breach and shut down the cameras in the office and erase their recordings. I'm going through his files but there's something wrong. I can't erase the records through this computer. How the hell can I not delete the records from the fucking mainframe? This **is** the mainframe, right? I continue scrolling through but all I see is porn. **A lot** of porn. Barely legal dot com? Along with websites trying to find prostitutes to hire.

I hear noises coming from the door adjacent to Ailes' the office. I duck down behind the desk where the computer is set, still trying to figure out a way to accomplish my mission. Bruce always taught me that one of the most important things is our ability to adapt.

I hear the toilet in the room flush and out comes Ailes on the phone, 'Yes Dear, I won't be home until late. Okay now, bye. Love you.' He's an old man, grey hair, a paedo-stache, and a wrinkly face. Aged 64 but, apparently, still has a very high libido. The thought makes me shudder in disgust. He's so creepy and pervy.

I didn't want to beat an old dude up but maybe he deserves it. Maybe that's why he's here now. Maybe this is destiny? Maybe I'm Azor Ahai.

I don't have the time to try to work this out and he's coming to his desk and he'll notice the hole in the window. I disconnect my wrist computer from Ailes' computer and jump over his desk to grab him by the collar. He tries to shout but I punch him in the mouth. That shut him up. I take my gun out of my waist holster and place the barrel on his temple, I put my face close to his, my lips to his ear, 'If you so much as say a word. You. Are. Dead. Got that?' I ask him as I make him sit back on his computer chair. I take a step back from him to get to the computer, keeping my gun in my left hand focused on him.

'Please, what do you want from me?' He whimpers. 'I have a wife and kids I –'

'Yeah, and prostitutes too, how's Sharmayne?' I recall one of the names I saw whilst going through his files, 'I don't think your wife would want to hear about that.'

'What is this? Blackmail? You want my money?'

'No.' I need access to his mainframe.

'So what do you want?! Oh my god, I'm going to die, aren't I?'

'If you just sit there completely still and shut the fuck up I **might** not kill you. Capiche?'

I turn my attention back to the computer. Before I can stop, him he reaches underneath his desk to press a secret button. Alarms go off.

I shoot a rubber bullet into his right knee, he howls out in pain holding it, I've shattered it. 'You fucking idiot! I told you to not move.' I pick Ailes up from the back of his collar and put a gun to his head. A dozen armed guards rush into the office, they all have their guns pointed at me.

A stern voice is let out from the group, 'Hold. Lower your gun or we will shoot.' Demands the head guard.

I keep my gun pointed at Ailes, they won't risk their boss' life. 'You ask me, why I'm doing this?!' I yell, my mouth behind his ear, deafening him. 'I'm doing this to free the people from the oppression you force them to live under. You and your peers are parasites in this society, targeting the vulnerable, charging them extortionate amounts of interest just so you can sit on top of your ivory tower.'

The head guard repeats his orders, I ignore him and continue. 'You're a legal loan shark, the people who are in debt are either turning to crime to pay you back, accepting money off illegal loan sharks, or taking their own lives.'

Tears are falling down his face, almost like a waterfall, I can feel his tears falling onto my leather jacket's sleeve.

'I'm going to free the people.' And as I uttered my final words the explosion on the roof top went off, creating a hole for me to escape from. I timed the whole thing to perfection. Even that speech that came out of nowhere ended with a bang. Pun intended. It was hard counting down from 15 minutes, hacking a computer, holding a man hostage, and making a speech but I pulled it off. I reach for my grappling hook and shoot it through the hole to attach to the BatJet hovering over whilst everyone is still dazed and confused by the explosion. I zip line up to safety, bullets flying at me like an angry swarm of wasps.

I escape. I'm flying back to the Bat Cave now, the mission was a failure.

What is next?

I look down at my thigh, I place two fingers on the area, and they're covered in blood. I'm bleeding. ' **Argh** ,' I need to get that sorted.

I manage to make my way back to the Bat Cave and place the BatJet back and head back home without passing, and/or, bleeding out. I didn't want to bother Alfred with the bullet wound, I'm old enough to bandage myself up.

I finally reach my apartment, tonight was exhausting. I take off my clothes, one item of clothing at a time, my fatigue makes them feel like they weigh a ton. I take a seat and a pair of tweezers and search for the bullet within my wound. The pain is excruciating, my thigh is too tender. I find the bullet and extract it, I bandage my thigh, and head to the shower. Nothing to worry about, I've had much worse. I stand under the shower head for what feels like an eternity, my forehead resting on the shower tile directly beneath, next to the one I broke the other day.

I walk out of my ensuite bathroom, using the towel to dry off my hair. The sun is down but the heat and humidity in Gotham is still too great, 'Looks like I'm going to have to sleep like this tonight.'

* * *

Notes: Looks like Jason is going to focus a lot more on his crusade, he believes he has spent too much time looking after a child, more people need his help instead of just one kid.? Also looks like Jason has gotten good a making speeches when he needs to, especially when he needs to use them for alternative motives. What will Jason do next seeing as he has failed his mission tonight, try again to take down Ailes or maybe go back to square 1 with the Gotham crime bosses. Who knows?

As I said in my previous chapter, here is my new upload, I couldn't post it last week as I was in Amsterdam and I just came back from Wales yesterday but here it finally is. Over double, maybe even triple the average word count. I hope you guys appreciate it XxX. 'If all goes to plan' I should have regular updates but seeing as I'll be working a lot more the coming weeks and having to get ready for my second year at university it will be a challenge! Hhah.

BTW, how is my writing in this chapter? I tried to change it a bit, was inspired by GRRM in ASOIAF, obviously no where as good as him but still. Thanks.

But yet again, I want to thank you all for the Reviews, Favourites, and Follows, and all the recommendations you guys have offered. They're all great and will slowly, but surely, make it into my Fic. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Hi guys, was very busy this week, moving out, work, etc. But here is another chapter. I decided to separate this into two separate chapters so you guys can have a small update. Enjoy and please review, follow, and favourite. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Ten

I wake up and just sit in bed for a few minutes. Doing nothing. Just sitting in the silence. It's not as humid as last night. I pull the covers off of myself and head to the bathroom to wash my face. I love the cold water in the morning.

I head to the living room and turn the TV on. I head to the attached kitchen and make myself a bowl of porridge, nothing fancy but it gets the job done. I switch through the channels before I start eating.

' _The latest iPhone! Now with fewer holes and 1.5 times faster than the outdated one you bought last year that your friends make fun of! Buy now!'_ The random TV channel shouted at its audience.

'Psht. Next.' I declare aloud before changing the channel.

' _What I really want to know is: Why hashtag Black Lives Matter doesn't tell me that white lives matter? Huh? It's because they're all racists!'_ The bigoted white woman on Fox News screamed. It's sad really, instead of advocating the rights of the oppressed, she is bringing them down. Was she not oppressed in this patriarchy society? But yet, she's protecting the group that oppresses her. I got to hand it to the right wing media though, they've been able to manipulate most of the world to hate the poor, the disadvantaged, the foreigners, and themselves instead of focusing on the elites. It's sad. Really sad. I switch the channel one more time and begin to eat my breakfast.

' _An incident occurred on Wall Street late last night, the police are currently investigating the incident at MoneyMart.'_ The news reporter on BBC America stated. Ha, I made the news. I scoop another spoonful of porridge into my mouth.

' _The police have not yet classified what crime took place. Terrorism?_ ' Oh come on! She goes straight to that one?

' _Burglary_?' Meh, not **as** bad.

' _Or just a random act of anarchy?_ ' And they'll never know. I eat another spoonful of my breakfast.

' _The audience at home can decide_ ,' she continues, ' _here is a clip of the incident for our viewers to watch.'_ I spit out my mouthful. **WHAT THE FUCK?**

' _You ask me, why I'm doing this_?!' That's me. How did they get the footage of me? I took down the cameras in the entire area and deleted any little frame they may have got of me at the start.

The video continues until the explosion and the camera goes dead. ' _As viewers can see, this is a very grey area.'_

I switch the channel, ' _He was sent to us by our Gods. We must follow hi-._ ' I switch the channel again before the the old man, in a plain grey gown with sandals, being interviewed by CNN finishes. I really couldn't care for this religious talk right now.

The presenter on ABC is also discussing last night's incident. ' _Here, with me today, I have: Dr Joseph Craste, leading sociologist from New York University, and District Attorney Assistant, Viola Leies. Welcome.'_

Leies starts, ' _This is obviously a very concerning incident, with a man dressed in a red helmet under the delusion that he is here to "save the people". It is utter nonsense. You can't save the people by breaking the law.'_ Sad face.

The Dr responds, ' _Yes, he may have committed a crime but you're ignoring the bigger picture. What that man was saying, what his intentions were. He mentioned things politicians don't. The extortionate practices of pay day lenders. And adding to that, loan sharks – which is a bigger problem than people think – and banks. Yes, he broke the law but his message is legitimate.'_ Ay! Someone who understands. It's honestly not **much** different to what the other vigilantes do… in my opinion.

 _'We can now show the video of, who people on social media have named, The Helmet, and his message.'_ The presenter replies.

Okay, I've seen enough. I turn the TV off and clean the half chewed porridge off of the table and place the bowl in a sink.

I go back into my bedroom and grab my phone. 33 messages and 18 missed calls.

Multiple texts from Tim, ' _Hey, Helmet, I like your superhero name.'_ ' _Also, what the fuck, Jason?'_ ' _Dick's not going to be happy.' 'You helmet.' 'Hello?' 'I know you read that.'_

A text from Steph, ' _Hey, Helmy, I like your work. :)' 'P.S. if Bruce regains his memory pls don't tell him I said that. Thanks:)'_

One missed calls from Babs, one from Al, and the rest from Dick.

I call Babs back, 'Heyyyy, Babs, it's a little early in the morning for a booty call, no?'

' _Jason. Please.'_ I hear the faintest laugh from her. ' _I, along with the rest of the world have seen your vide-'_

'I know what you're going to say, Dick won't be happy, Dick is going to get angry, he's going to get mad. But you know what? I don't give a fuc-'

' _No, Jason. I was calling to see if you wanted to speak. And to let you know that you're trending on Twitter, worldwide.'_ Great. I rub my hand over my face and through my coal dark, curly bed hair. _'And there are parody accounts of you… well, parody accounts of The Helmet. He's got **quiet** the following.'_

'Ahh, thanks for the info Babs, it was nice talking to you. And I'm sorry I got a little flustered just there.'

 _'Oh, Jason, one more thing: I know your methods are… unconventional… but I belie… you're doing good. The people need help that the law, nor other heroes, can offer.'_

'Thanks, Babs.'

I needn't be worried about anyone, par Dick. What I now need to focus on is Ailes.

After what seemed like an eternity of hacking and theory work, I found out that the mainframe is located in Ailes' estate, in his library. And it turns out that someone hacked into the office cameras to record me breaking in and leaked it. I couldn't find out who, they completely hid their tracks. Even after more hours of computer wizardry I was still unable to track the IP. Was this supposed to be blackmail? A threat? I guess it's karma for what I done for Ailes, but I don't believe in that shit. Was it Tim? He's the best person I know with computers, maybe he was just pretending to support me. I'll need to investigate this further later.

I need to break into Ailes' estate and find that computer.

But first, I really should give Al a call back, I don't want to worry him. 'Hey, Al. You called.'

' _Hi, Mas-errr… Jason, I was calling to let you know that I received a few letters addressed to you at Wayne Manor_.'

'Oh, is that all? You could probably throw 'em out, Al. No need to waste your time on them.'

' _Not at all, Jason. I've got quiet the bit of time on my hands since Bruce forgot his memories,'_ I can hear the drop of his tone, he tried covering it up but I heard. He's sad. ' _And since Master Dick left to join that spy organisation, and Tim joining the Teen Titans, and Damian going travelling the world, and you…_ '

'Hey, you mentioned letters?' I couldn't bare this, I had to interrupt him.

' _Oh yes! You've actually received an invitation to an event.'_

'Are you sure? An invitation for me?'

' _Well yes, I received several letters for your brothers as well but I doubt they would make it. A charity event tonight to help veterans. I think they're mainly interested in Bruce's money but I guess it's for a good cause.'_

I'm a bit too busy for this right now.

' _Hosted by Michael Ailes._ '

Oh. 'Hmm, I might make a visit, Al. We need to help our fellow man as much as we can. Thanks a lot, Al, I'll speak to you later.'

 _'Oh, one last thing, Jason. Wear a nice suit… and not a helmet… and do what you need to.'_

Oh god damn. Even Al? 'Haha. Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind.'

Well, if that's not the biggest deus ex machina in a while, I don't know what is.

* * *

Notes: So it looks like Jason will be going to a little event organised by Ailes. But who hacked the cameras and made the Red Helmet famous... infamous?

Also, a 'helmet' is a slang word used in the UK to refer to the end of a penis so... I guess Kon will get the last laugh.

Just want to say again, thanks a lot for reading. And remember to review, follow, and favourite! Helps out a lot XxX


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

I give myself a final look over in the full sized mirror hanging near the front door before I head out. I pat down the jet black blazer, this Vera Wang tux Al got me for the event really does fit well. Doesn't look to shabby either. Moments like these I really do appreciate the level of abundant wealth Bruce has. I fix my bow tie – I hear a knock at the front door.

I look through the door's eye hole. God, why is he here? Maybe I can sneak out of the window. Nah, I can't go to the event in a ruined tux, I need to look presentable enough to represent the Wayne name. I hear another knock at the door. 'Okay!' I shout at the door, 'I'm on my way.' I take a deep breath in, look up and close my eyes for a second. I hate the way he makes me feel when he's around, especially when he has a problem with something I've done. I hear another knock, I breathe out and lower my head back down and open my eyes. I open the door. 'What do you want, Dick?'

'Ah, what? Not even a "Hi" to your big brother?' I give him the trade marked bat death stare. 'Okay then. Let's get down to business. I saw what you did on the news. I don't take you down, I give you a warning. And you decide to go on TV. What the hell were you thinking? And with the Bat symbol no less!' I try to put on a face like what he just said didn't hurt me, but I don't think I managed it.

'I obviously didn't end up on TV on purpose!'

'So you weren't even aware of the cameras? Wow how stupid can you be?'

'No. They were hacked and brought back online after I took them down.'

'So all this because you couldn't be bothered to take them down permanently?'

'I…' I don't know how to reply. I feel so stupid. I feel so worthless. Why can't I do it right? I look down at my feet for half a second so he doesn't see the hurt in my eyes and how uncomfortable I feel right now. 'I know what I'm doing, Dick!' _Do you want me to take off the Bat symbol?_ I wanted to ask him. But something stopped me from doing it. I wanted to end this and that would only worsen it. He probably think he's helping me.

He places his right hand on my left shoulder, 'Look, Jason,' He tilts my head up with his left hand so I look into his eyes, I'm only trying to help you.' And there it is. 'I've been through and done things you haven't done or gone through so just listen to my advice, okay?' I just want to end this convocation here.

'Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry. I know that you care and you're only trying to do what's best for me.' It pains me to admit defeat like this to him, even if it's pretend. He probably thinks he's being a good brother. But no. He's just a critical, judgemental giant of a shadow that I'm suffocating under.

'By the way, what I said earlier was not what I came here for. Ha, I didn't travel all this way to complain about you to your face,' yeah, right, 'I came because I heard about what happened' here we go again, 'and I wanted to give you my blessing.'

What?! 'Huh?'

'My blessing to carry on with what you're doing. You're not a kid anymore, Jason, you're 19 years old. I trust that you got this… whatever 'This' is.' Who does he think he is?

I grab the wrist of the hand he placed on my shoulder and take it away, letting it drop in between us, 'Thanks.'

He gives me a look-over. 'Alfred told me about the charity event. And about Ailes. Just don't get caught on camera this time, huh?'

I give a sarcastic, effortless laugh, 'Ha.'

He goes in to hug me, 'I love you, man. You're my little brother.' I just want this to end. I give him the slightest effort of a hug back. He seemed to enjoy it but I hated it, it made me so uncomfortable. He takes a step back, 'Okay then, I would love to come along with you but I've got the whole spy thing going on. I'll see you later, Jason!' He ends his sentence with a smirk and turns his back and walks out of the front door, closing the door behind himself.

I take a few steps to sit on the arm rest of my sofa. I cover my eyes with the palms of my hands. I push my palms hard into my face, trying to suppress the emotions. Does he actually care, or does he just want to ruin me? He makes me feel so small. He was able to destroy me emotionally, and mentally, in a few short minutes. He offers me that pseudo brotherly affection and then shatters the fragile illusion with the barrage of piercing criticisms and judgments.

I can sit here and mope and cry but fuck that! I stand up and look in the mirror one final time. I'm greeted with the same as I was a few minutes ago when I last looked into the mirror, but this time with pale red eyes, 'They'll disappear in time.' I convince myself. I head for the door and close it behind me.

* * *

Notes: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favourites, Keep 'em coming! :)

Jason's finally going to arrive at Ailes' estate in the next chapter, took him long enough. Will he be successful? Or another failure?

Also, Dick may seem OOC? But I did paint him a bit more like my brother. And some may say Jason is OOC but nah, you can't tell me he wouldn't be emotionally and mentally fragile when it comes to people like his brother, 'dad', etc.

Nearly gave up with this fic tbh, but I decided to carry on and just post the chapters in their raw form, not edited too much, because ya know, this isn't getting published so I can always go back and update it!

And I don't want to not force myself to be confined to arbitrary targets e.g. once a week. I'll try my best to write when I feel inspired and post when I can. Unless if there's an unlikely significant surge in people who want to read this but yeah, Also, I think I want to carry on with chapters that are around this length. thanks to everyone who is reading it. I want to enjoy writing it too.

But again, Thank you guys so much, helping me to be more motivated, dedicated, and resilient. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favourites. They help out a lot!


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Haha okay i promise to stop being sucha baby in the notes. i'm just happy writing it but I'd appreciate it if you guys leave some reviews tho! (Haven't received anything for the last few weeks *sad face*

* * *

Chapter Twelve

A large man in a black suit, standing outside the entrance of Ailes' estate, asks 'Can I take your name please, Sir?'

'Yeah, sure.' I reply, looking around to my bearings. 'It's Todd, Jason Todd.'

'Nope, there's no Todd on this list, Sir.'

I let out a small grumble, 'Okay, look for Wayne, Jason Wayne.'  
The large man flips through a couple pages and scans through the plethora of names with his pen.

'Ah, yes. Here we are! Mr Wayne, have a nice evening.' The man proceeds to open the door into the Estate.

I give him a slight nod, 'Thank you.' And walk into Ailes' humble abode. It's bigger than Wayne Manor, maybe even triple its size. In all honesty, it always baffles me when people spend so much on excess things. Ha, who actually needs 23 bedrooms and 18 bathrooms? Unless, you know, you have a family of 23 - Bruce's little Batfamily is nearing that number now, I hear we have a new member, Duke?

I make my way to the buffet table; it's full of different types of meats, all with their own chefs; an abundance of seafood, lobster being the main choice; and a table full of different types of wines and champagne. I go to the table with the alcohol and ask for a glass of rosé. It's not your stereotypical drink for guys but I don't care much, it's fruity and smooth, my two favourite things in life.

I raise the glass of translucent, pale pink liquid and down it one. This'll help keep down the anxiety. I can legit go toe to toe with the Joker, and even Batman, but right now, surrounded by snobby elites judging everyone and everything I am so out of my comfort zone. Dick was always so relaxed in this environment. When we used to hold events at Wayne Manor I would try my best to avoid people, sticking to corners, I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact, but my brother, my brother thrived off it. It was probably because he grew up in the limelight at the circus. Or because he's a total dick. I'll go with the latter.

I could really do with another glass. 'Mr Wayne,' a voice calls behind me, begrudgingly I turn to meet it, I'd rather be known as Todd. As I turn I come face to face with Ailes. After his crutch, supporting his right knee cap I shattered, the thing I notice next is his confidence. He was held at gun point by The Helmet… I mean, Red Hood last night and now here he is, completely unshaken, not one bit traumatised, 'what are you doing here?'

'Um, I was invited. I received a letter.'

'No, I mean what are you doing here with…' he leans in to whisper 'these peasants? You're supposed to be up there.' he points up with his free arm to the second floor of his home. I see a few more guests, most are generally dressed in black party attire and are elderly. Even from below I can make out a few people; Jill Stone, an executive at MoneyMart, similar age to her boss, wearing a long, backless, black dress with white pearls around her neck perfectly contrasting against her dark skin. She's speaking to Ailes' wife, Samantha, wearing a similar number, minus the pearls and minus 35 years of age. I also note a tall woman standing next to the railings of the second floor with a glass of champagne in her hand, she looks young. Short brunette hair with milk pale skin.

'Oh, right.' I reply, 'I don't want to get mistaken for something else down here.' I tell him, trying to follow his lead.

'That's my, boy.' He pats me on my shoulder. In most other circumstances I would've let everyone in the whole room, and their mothers, know to never call me their ''Boy'' or ''Son'', but I had to put aside my traumatic hate for my father figures to get the job done.

I walk up the stairs to enter to the VIP section. Isn't this whole thing a VIP event? How many VIP things does this guy need?

There's a long dining table, the ones I've seen at Wayne Manor, with a pristine white, silk cloth draping over it. Ailes follows me from behind and makes his way to his seat, 'Ladies and Gentlemen, please be seated at the table.' I take my seat and see the placards with the names: Bruce Wayne, Richard Wayne, and Timothy Wayne, set besides me. 'It's unfortunate the rest of your family couldn't make it to my event, Mr Wayne.'

'Yeah,' I look at the empty seats, 'sorry 'bout that.'

'Ha, no problem, they must have had very good reasons to not come along to help our veterans.' You don't have to be a detective to detect the sarcastic passive aggressiveness of what he just said.

'What charity exactly is this event helping?' I ask, trying to make subtle enough conversation to not attract any unnecessary attention.

'My dear old friend Trump's Veteran's Charity.'

'Now I know why the rest of my family didn't turn up.' As soon as I finished my sentence I recognised what I said, as did Ailes.

' **Wha** -?'

The tall lady gently grabs Ailes by the arm, 'Hello Michael,' she gives him a kiss on the cheek, I look away to avoid the awkwardness which has manifested, she continues, 'you haven't said hi to my mother yet! She's right over there.'

'Oh, I do apologise greatly, my dear, I'll welcome her at once.' He gives me one last stare before he makes his way to the lady's mother.

She walks behind me to get to the chair to my right, she pulls it out and sits down. 'I'm sorry about dear old Michael, he can be a real cunt sometimes.'

Wow, she's forward. I like it. 'Ha.'

'Oh sorry, I didn't offend you did I? You know, with using the C word?'

I reassure her, 'Haha, not at all! I liked it.'

'So you like cunts?'

'Um…'

'I'm only kidding. I have no idea why a synonym for vagina is decided by society to be so offensive. Well, that's what you get for not destroying the patriarchy when you were younger, Dyna.'

Did she just refer to herself in the third person? She seems too much of a distraction for what I'm supposed to do tonight. I need them to not take any notice when I'm absent accessing Ailes' mainframe. I grab Bruce's placard in front of her on the table, 'It was nice to meet you, Dyna, but it looks like there are assigned seating unfortunately.'

She takes the placard from my hand and gives it a look, 'Don't worry, I'll be your daddy tonight.'

'Um…'

'Ha, okay, that was weird. I'll make my way back to my ''assigned'' seat,' she takes a look at the placard in front of me, 'Jason.' She makes her way graciously around the dining table to sit directly opposite me. 'Ha, would you look at that. We're pretty much sitting next to each other!'

'Ha. Great.' I mumble.

* * *

Notes: Hopefully Jason can get the job done in the next chapter. And who is this 'Dyna' person Jason noticed. And how is Ailes so calm and cool after what happened last night? something smells a little fishy, like toxic levels of fishy.

Really enjoyed writing the dialogue between Dyna and Jason, came very naturally, hopefully you guys thought it was funny and liked it too!

And do you guys want longer chapters every 2 weeks or so or are you guys cool with these length chapters more often?

More reviews PLZ :)


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: Hi guys, this chapter is going to be kind of weird and crazy so Idk? Uploaded this quicker than planned because I got a couple lovely reviews. Thanks for reading and hopefully you guys can review or follow the story? It shows me that people are actually into it. Thank! :)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

It's an hour into the dinner now, oh how I wish I was with the ''peasants'' downstairs instead of up here. After a few casual, small talks – I **hate** small talk by the way, all of you that I'm saving better appreciate it – it seems like an appropriate time for me to pretend to need the bathroom.

I wipe my mouth with a white, silk napkin and place it on the table and stand.

'Where are you heading to, Mr Wayne?' Ailes calls out, making all two dozen pair of eyes focus on me.

'Heading to the toilet. Is that okay with you? Or would you like to hold my hand?' The awkwardness of the room just intensified. This man has been infuriating all night but the rest of his guests seem to eat up all of his shit.

'I will if you ask nicely.' The whole table bursts out in laughter. That wasn't even funny. Fuck these people, wallahi. 'I was just about to let you all in on a new business plan. Please take a seat.'

'Fine. As long as your plan is **To** **Let** me go to the **Toi** - **Let**.' Silence. **Come on!** That was a great pun. I might have to let my ''No killing rule'' slide tonight.

'My plan is, here me out, fear toxin.' I, along with the rest of his guests move in closer with intrigue. 'We put the smallest amount of fear toxin into the air cons in our shops at the entrance, just enough to make our customers' brains activated but not enough to drive them crazy.'

There's a mix of murmurs and laughs around the table. I don't think anyone knows whether he's joking or being serious.

'With just the right amount,' he continues, more excited with the idea, 'we can trick them into borrowing a lot more from us for higher interest rates.'

The reaction from the guests is still mixed, some calling him a genius, others still laughing, some nervously laughing, and me… I think he's crazy. The look in his pale, grey eyes, it's too intense for a joke. He's serious about this.

I have to interject in this lunacy, 'So your business plan is, let me get this straight, drug your customers with fear toxin – the drug created by a **supervillain** who, is currently in Arkham Asylum – to manipulate them to borrow more money off of your company so you can make a profit.'

A voice opposite me speaks, Dyna, 'To be honest, I don't see a big difference to the way advertising works now. The fear toxin manipulates the brain to release chemicals in the neurons so people commit a certain act. Advertising – with its colours, words, images – also manipulates the brain and releases chemicals so people would buy a certain product or service.'

Ailes grins, 'That's exactly it, my dear. You must've got your brains from your mother here.' I look at the old lady sitting next to her, head back, asleep. Yeah. Of course.

I stand from the table, 'Well, I'll let my Father know about your ''business plan'' and see if he'll like to partner with you. I'll head to the toilet now.'

'That would be greatly appreciated, Mr Wayne. Oh, and the toilet is just down the corridor on your first right.' He said with a smirk on his face like a child who believes they just tricked their parents.

I spend no time messing about and find his office with the computer connected to the mainframe. It's only a few doors down from the bathroom, the time I take shouldn't raise any concern for Ailes or any of his nosey guest.

I enter inside and make my way to the computer on his desk, behind it stands a 30 foot window, seems 18th Century-esque. It takes me 27 seconds and I'm passed his security, I can now go through all the files he has on those who owe MoneyMart money and erase them all.

But first, I want to try and find any files that Ailes may have on his "new business plan". Bingo. Wow. He's got all of it planned out. The amount of fear toxin he needs, the chemical components, and even the GCPD's file on the Scarecrow himself. I connect my Bat-USB – yes, Bat-USB, I wish Bruce stopped adding 'Bat' after every one of his gadgets – and transfer the files. I go back to the main screen and select all the documents, everything. I click delete…

Nothing.

It's locked me out. I need to break through the security again.

I hear a seeping sound coming from the desk.

 _Psssss._

A gas is released from the miniscule holes in the desk. I can feel it burn my nostrils, my mouth, my oesophagus. I can feel the adrenaline rush through my veins. It's fear toxin.

I only have a few seconds before it fully kicks in.

I shake my head and give myself a strong slap. Damn it, Jason. Focus! You've got this.

The rest is a blur.

The next image that comes to my conscious mind, tilting back and forth from insanity, is my father. I'm on my knees. I look down at my hands, they were a lot smaller than I remembered. I grab my top, I'm wearing a dirty red and white baseball t-shirt and blue jeans.

My father, dressed in all black, walks until he's only a step from me. He breathes in the toxic cloud. He's here to save me! Like he has always promised

'Do you smell it?' My father asks, 'Do you feel it? It's fear.'

'H-H-How did you breath?' I ask in astonishment with my weak, dry voice.

His right hand takes the form of a crowbar and hits me across the face. I fall to my side, in the foetus position. 'Stupid boy. How do you still know nothing? After **everything** you've done!' He spits on my face.

'P-Please. Help me.' I plead with him as I reach my right hand out as I still laid on my left side.

'You useless idiot. You fucking son of a whore.' My father shouts at me. He kicks my hand away. He then begins to help me stand, looks into my eyes and tells me, 'I love you, son.'

As he ended his sentence a black covered fist punches my jaw and I fall back down to my knees. I try to get up, I turn my back to it and press my hands on the desk to support my weight. As I finally get back to my feet I notice that I stand a little taller. I bring my hands to rub the blood off of my busted lip when I notice… I'm in my Robin outfit.

Another punch comes at my gut, I look up expecting to see my father again. And I do. I see my other father. Batman. He punches me directly on the nose, cracking it. A red waterfall pours down my face. 'You've never been able to live up to your brother, Jason.' He says in a voice which seemed genuinely disappointed.

No! This needs to stop.

He grabs my throat and rubs the blood from my nose across the rest of my face. I'm blind. All I see is red.

I rub the blood away with the back of my hand. The blood no longer covered a green glove, it covered a black, leather glove.

I'm thrown back onto the floor. I feel a heavy pressure on my trust as I lay on the floor. It's Dick, his knees are pinning my arms, placing his knees on my biceps, keeping my arms down by my side. He takes out an escrima stick from behind, holding it in his right hand. He slowly makes the blade follow my left leg. Somehow he's able to cut into with it.

I let out a groan in pain. **Arghh**!

I try fight him off but it's useless. I'm useless. I turn my head to look away but he uses his spare hand to grab my chin and twist my face. 'Why do you never want to make eye contact with me?' he finally begins to speak. 'Babs or Kori would never appreciate that. But how would you know? They never loved you. Maybe if you were as good looking as me you might have a chance.' I close my eyes and clutch to the second of security it brings me. ' **Answer me! Don't ignore me when I ask you a question!** ' He pries open my eyes. I'm greeted with fiery, red eyes instead of his usual cool, ice blue.

He places his escrima stick to my throat. I stare up at the emptiness above. There is no "God" to save me. I'm dead. As I should be.

As he is about to penetrate my neck I see flaming red wings behind Dick's head. And golden smile. The doming colours are so blindingly bright. With its wings it blows the pale imitation of my fears away like sand.

The wings and golden smile come closer.

They form a golden mask with red hair draping out.

* * *

Notes: Poor Jason. *Sad face* his fear toxin trip was A LOT worse than I expected it to be. Hopefully he gets better soon XxX. But did he succeed in deleting Ailes' files? Who was taking on the form of Jason's father, Batman, and Dick whilst Jason was tripping? Who is the red head with the golden smile? What happened to Ailes? What will happen to Jason? You can find out all in the next chapter coming soon!

Yeah, that fear toxin trip was kinda weird to write and Idk if it was actually any good? haha. Maybe I should've been tripping myself whilst writing it, maybe next time?

Anyway, thanks for reading. Plz review and or follow. Thanks! :) XxX


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: Hi, thanks for reading. Please review :)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

I wake in the dark. I have a rush of blurring memories of what happened at Ailes' charity event. It's all too much. The fear toxin drained me physically, mentally, and emotionally. I see a sudden image of a golden smile.

 **Argh**. It hurts my head.

I rub my face with my hands and then through my hair aggressively, as if to rid the toxin from my body. I notice that I'm still in my tux Al bought me. He would have a heart attack if he knew I slept in it!

What happened last night?

I take off the tux and other pieces of clothing and throw them into the washing basket in the ensuit bathroom, they still might have some fear toxin soaked into their materials.

After I finish showering I make my way to my living room nude, the summer heat is too much for clothes right now, I don't want to overheat myself in this vulnerable situation. I need to access my computer and find out what happened last night.

I open my bedroom door and I see the golden smile again. Not in my head. Not a memory. The smile is standing in front of me.

I leap to my right to get to the desk my computer sits on. I feel underneath the desk and pull the pistol from under and aim it at the smile. 'Who are you and what are you doing here?' I demanded to know.

'Caught you at a bad time?' A computerised voice comes from the man in a purple gown with a golden, smiling mask hiding their face as they looked down at between my legs.

Note to self: Always wear clothes. I take the safety off of the pistol, still aiming the gun at the man's golden smile. 'I won't ask again, what are you doing here?!' I can see his breathing increase rapidly, he's scared. Let's just hope he doesn't do anything foolish.

He places his hands, covered in white gloves, in the air. 'Hey, calm down. I'm a friend.'

'A friend?'

'Acquaintance.'

'Acquaintance?'

'Ally.'

'Stop playing games, " **Ally** "' I spit the word out like venom, 'tell me what you're doing here.'

'Do you remember last night?' Memories of last night is coming back to me so much more vividly now, as the vividness increases as does the pain. I grab my head with my free, left hand to soothe the pain. I remember my father, no… Batman, no not Dick either… Ailes! He entered the room after I breathed in his fear toxin. Yes. I remember now.

'The host of the event, Ailes, drugged you in his office and started attacking you' he continued 'and being the good Samaritan that I am, I decided not to allow him to beat you to death. Any more and your face would no longer be a face but a pool of blood and fractures. And I obviously couldn't let that pretty face of yours get ruined.'

The memories of Ailes busting my lip, breaking my nose, and cutting my leg comes back. How did I not notice my broken nose? All these years… I must've gotten used to the scars, broken bones, and blood. I ask the man in purple and gold, 'Why did you save me?'

'What?' he grasps his chest in a mock shock and gasps, 'Not even a thank you? I would've thought you would be happier to see me.' He looks back down in between my legs as he finished his sentence.

'Hey buddy,' I call as I wave my gun, showing him that he can still leave this apartment in a body bag, 'answer me.'

'Okay, I'll answer you. The Helmet and I are working together to take down Ailes.' No you're not? What is he talking about? 'But it turns out that you are too.' I'm even more confused.

'What do you mean?'

'Why do you think you were dosed with that drug? Because you hacked and deleted all the files MoneyMart and Ailes have.'

What? I did it? More of the aftermath of the toxin, I fall to my knees in pain, using both hands now to grab my head. Did I manage to erase all data they had on who owed MoneyMart money? I hear him move and instantly looked back up, aiming my gun at him. 'Do. Not. Move.' I stand back onto my feet, putting most of my weight on the desk nearby, 'Did I manage to delete the files MoneyMart had on those who owed them money?' I was desperate for an answer, I wouldn't be able to access Ailes' mainframe again.

'No.'

 **Fuck!**

'I did.'

I blink in confusion. 'You erased all the files? What would you have to gain from it? You and "The Helmet"?'

'The same thing as you.'

'And what would that be? I ask in intrigue.'

'Why don't you tell me? Please, tell me what the adoptive child of a billionaire, playboy is doing hacking into MoneyMart's mainframe and in the process getting his ass kicked by a 60 year old man?'

He's smart. 'I'm working with the Helmet too.' I reply in hope that he'll believe me.

'Bullshit.'

'Why else would I do what I have done? You were the back up plan. The Helmet wanted **me** on this job.'

A phone's alarm goes off. 'I'm just going to reach my phone, Okay? Don't shoot.'

I realign the aim of the pistol at his head.

'Geez, you don't need to be such a cunt, it's a phone.' He puts his hand into his robe and takes out a phone. He presses one button and all the lights in my apartment burst with flashes. It blinds me for a moment as I rub my eyes with the inside of my arm and look back up to see no one there.

Who was he? Working with The Helmet, eh? Maybe I just found myself an ally…

I look down at the broken glass from the light bulbs on the floor, or I just found myself a problem. I also notice, looking down, that I'm still nude. I'll put some clothes on first.

* * *

Notes: Who is this mysterious person? And are they telling the truth? And what happened to Ailes? You'll find out all and more in the next exciting chapter of Red Hood: Capital Fall. (If I get reviews, obvi XxX)

+I watched Suicide Squad a couple days ago and I Very Very V V much enjoyed it. you guys should all defo check it out! Don't let the DCEU haters and reviews put you guys off! :) Again, Thanks for Reading


End file.
